Tail Of A Kitsune
by xArtemisMoonx
Summary: Sixteen year old Artemis Crayhee is infamous. Why? For the murder of her parents. She doesn't remember, and when there isn't enough evidence to convict her, she gets sent away to a elite school. Evil things begin to happen and she's doing it, right? Wrong
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Which one is she?" asked a petite, blonde teacher, who was staring out the principal's office window.

"That is her over there" he said and gave a small gesture to the left, not looking up from his paper work.

A young girl of around sixteen was sitting on the school's retaining wall, reading what appeared to be a graphic novel. Her long, black hair draped over her shoulder and reached to about her waist. She looked up slightly, staring at the principal's window and the teacher looking out of it. Her hazel eyes glinted in the sunlight, while she put her book down beside her and then returned her gaze back to the window. The teacher stepped away from the window, for a moment and said

"She looks like a normal girl, how can she be" The teacher was cut off by the principals commanding voice,

"Are you…questioning me, Miss Demarcus?"

"N-No Mr. Martin" she stammered slightly and glanced out the window for a moment "She doesn't seem…'insane' at all."

"The police told me to keep an eye on her, while she attends this boarding school" said the principal, getting up from his chair, to join Miss Demarcus at the window. "She doesn't really stick out, does she? Just kind of, I don't really know, she blends in?" Miss Demarcus nodded her head slightly, as she saw the girl pick up her book and appeared to have started reading again.

"Why? How dangerous can she be?"

"Very…"

"How much damage can one small girl cause?" asked Miss Demarcus, who started to not believe the principal and what he was saying. Mr. Martin just sighed and walked over to his desk and opened the center drawer. Out of the drawer, he pulled out an old newspaper clipping and handed it to Miss Demarcus. The header said in bold printed lettering "Local Sherwin family found murdered" She just stared, puzzled from the principal, to the clipping and then back to the principal.

"She murdered her entire family, out of frustration from being abused by her step-father," said Mr. Martin, in a low voice with narrowed eyes.

"How Can? But? What if?" Miss Demarcus couldn't get out any of her questions; they just came out in a jumbled mess.

"What's stranger still," began Mr. Martin, "Is this small section…" He walked over and pointed to a few lines, in the in one of the paragraphs of the article. It read: '…death was caused by loss of blood, due to stab wounds in vital regions. The only survivor and main suspect was thirteen year old Artemis Crayhee, Mrs. Kayla Crayhee's only daughter. The suspect was found in the small den, covered head to toe in blood, muttering things to herself. Mrs. Crayhee's body was also found in that room hanging from an extension cord, by her feet, with the other end tied off to the chandelier. Blood still' Miss Demarcus's jaw dropped, as she couldn't continue to read the section. The clipping dropped from her hand, as she stared shocked and dumbfounded at Mr. Martin. He just nodded his head, as if he just answered the easiest question in the world.

"They think she did it with a sharp instrument, a knife…I don't know, I'm just not getting a good vibe from that girl…I think she did it by hand" he said, staring out the window, looking down at her. She had finished the book she was reading and had now moved onto a new one, this time she had headphones on and was nodding her head to the rhythm of the song.

"How could she have done it by hand?" asked Miss Demarcus, who had finally found her voice, surprised to hear the accusation-like tone in her voice.

"Well, maybe not by hand…I think.." he began but cut himself short "It's a ridiculous idea"

"Try me."

"I think she's a…Kitsune" he stated calmly, knowing his reaction to that was not going to be pretty.

"A what?!?" exclaimed Miss Demarcus, definitely not believing what she was hearing.

"You heard me…I think she's a Kitsune"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Feeling someone was watching me, I glanced around. My gaze soon wandered to the teacher, who was staring at me through the principal's office window. She walked away, so I thought nothing of it. I looked down at my book and realized, I had already read this one. Slipping that one back into my messenger back, I grabbed my other book and my I-pod as well.

"Ow!" I muttered and looked down at my finger. A small cut soon became noticeable, as a drop of blood oozed from inside of it. I stuck my finger in my mouth, licked away the blood and then went back to reading. I hummed, quietly and nodded my head to the music, which was blaring from my I-pod. I was the only one outside for some unknown reason. 'Maybe the bell will' I didn't get to finish my thought, before the bell rang. That meant I had five minutes to get to class or else I'd get extra work to do and have to stay after class to help clean up the room. Weird punishment, right? I couldn't believe I had read the school's rules, regulations and such. I dashed into the building, and then darted up the stairs. My first class: Math. I hear that the teacher was really nice but he was a bit feminine. I walked into the classroom, to see the teacher correcting what appeared to be tests, on his overly cluttered desk. Without looking up, he signaled me over to him. I walked over to him, where he put his pen down and said

"Hello my name is Mr. Davidson. Introduce yourself to the class" he said and smiled, his voice had a bit of a feminine sound to it. When he looked up at me, he looked no older than twenty four! He stood up and signaled me to stand in front of the…Black board?!? Now that was primitive, even for an ancient looking school like this. I reluctantly obeyed and stood in front of the entire class. I had about twenty pairs of eyes staring at me, which made me fidget slightly on my feet. Mr. Davidson signaled me to begin talking, so I did:

"Hello, My name is Artemis Crayhee" I was cut off by hearing a gasp from one of the students. They all looked so shocked, even Mr. Davidson, who went as pale as a sheet. "What is it?" I added, not quiet understanding what was going on. A girl in the front row whispered something to her friend and all I could make out was: That…Murderer…Three years ago…I don't want her in this class! That had pissed me off. Walking over, I slammed my fist down on her desk, rattling it on its legs.

"You've got something to say, girly?" I questioned, eyes narrowed, with my racing heartbeat pounding in my ears. She squeaked and winced, thinking I was going to hit her, just like I did to the desk, She raised her hands, trying to 'defend' herself. I just laughed, but stopped when I heard Mr. Davidson speak

"A-Artemis, could you please not start anything on your first day of class?" his voice was quiet and sounded a bit frightened.

"Yes, Mr. Davidson" I said and went to the last seat of the last row, where it sat near the window sill. I stared out the window, not really understanding what just happened. 'Why did I suddenly get so angry like that?' I thought, but shook the thought out of my mind, not wanting to think about it anymore.

Class ended before I knew it and Mr. Davidson dismissed us, so we could head to our next class. I grabbed my bag and quickly exited the room. Once I exited, I leaned against the wall and flipped out my cell. 'No missed calls…' I thought, not really expecting to receive one anyway. My bracelet jingled as I went down the hall to my next class: English. It was a silver, charm bracelet that had only three charms on it: A fox to once side, a silver heart to another and in the middle of the two, was an orange ball, which was about the size of a marble. The rest of the bracelet space was filled with bells that happily jingled in harmony. I entered English class, just as the bell rang for those who were going to be tardy. Did I forget to mention, that I was in Mr. Davidson's homeroom (which is why no one was outside early, I soon realized I skipped homeroom) and we all travel from class to class together? So it's obvious, that no one looked at me nicely, when I went over to the teacher.

"Hi…I'm Artemis Crayhee" I said, suddenly dreading the fact that I had said my last name. The teacher just looked ant me and smiled though, which dumbfounded me.

"I'm Mr. Perkins and it's nice to meet you. You can take a seat anywhere you'd like" He definitely was manlier and masculine compared to Mr. Davidson. He had a semi-deep toned voice, that was clear but he had an accent, which was English?

"You have an English accent" I couldn't help but point it out.

"Yes I do"

"I think it suits you" I said and walked away from his desk. Looking around the room, I found a seat between the girl I scared earlier and another girl, who I could right away, was 'popular'. I sat down and the scared girl inched her desk slightly away from mine. The popular girl just scoffed and looked away from me. I brushed it off, not wanting to scare another girl. 'What is my next class?' I thought, rummaging through my bag for my schedule. I flipped it out and read it twice.

"Ohh god…" I muttered to myself, "its Gym…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Class ended faster than I wanted it to, plus I got so much homework. Apparently, we were supposed to read two books over the summer but I had no idea! No I have to find two books, read them, fill out a worksheet for both of them and take a test about them, all before next week! Now to make my day perfect, I have to head to the Gym, which I don't know where it is. I stumbled around, hoping to find it on accident or maybe get a premonition on where it is. Suddenly, I smacked into something and fell backwards onto my back. Something heavy was on top of me.

"Oww…" I moaned in pain, not liking the fact that I had first smacked into something and then had it crush me. I opened my eyes and was staring directly into the face of a boy. His eyes were a shining emerald color and dirty blonde bangs were draped into his face. I could feel heat rising into my cheeks and see the flushed color of his. He scrambled off of me and stood up, just before I wanted to go into a state of panic. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern tipped his soft-toned voice. He was very thin, that I realized he had hurt me as badly as I thought he did.

"Yeah" I said in a hurry and disappeared before he could say anything else. Who knows what work I'd have to do if I were late to Gym? I scurried off, wanting to hurry up and get there. I entered the gym, slipping on the wooden floor, fell on my stomach and slid a few inches. I turned over onto my back and looked up, staring directly at the teacher. 'Oh my god…He's huge!!!' I thought, staring in amazement and awe.

"I guess I'll have some company after class" he said, staring back down at her. Holding out his hand, I grabbed it and was hoisted up back onto my feet. I heard gasping and panting behind me. I turned around and the boy who I had a 'run in' with, was leaning on the door frame of the gym's double doors.

"Double the company…It's my lucky day. Also, I don't seem to know who you are." he said, implying that he wanted me to introduce myself.

"I'm…Artemis Crayhee" I said bluntly, shrugging a little as if who I was, was none of his business nor was it important to state. He just stared at me with hard eyes and signaled me to go sit on the bleachers. I heard him start talking to the kid from earlier. I could have sworn I heard the teacher say his name was Jason, but I could've been wrong. I sat down and soon 'Jason' did too. Not too far from me I should say…actually, he sat down right next to me. He pulled out his I-pod and stuck the head phones in his ears. I could hear Tokio Hotel's 'Ubers ender der welt' or better known in English as 'Ready, Set, Go'. I smiled slightly, not thinking anyone would know the German rock band, let alone like them. I leaned really close, listening and mumbling along to the song. He must have noticed because he took out the head phone and handed it to me. I stared at him for a moment and then stuck the ear phone in my ear.

"Crayhee!" yelled the gym teacher, not too long after.

I jumped up from the bleacher and the ear phone popped out of my ear, along with Jason's. I had screamed slightly and the teacher just shook his head and grunted.

"It's your turn to climb the rope" he added, rubbing his forehead. I sighed in relief and walked over to the rope. The ceiling in the gym was high and that rope was very long, well duh, it had to be. I grabbed the rope and started to climb up, higher and higher until eventually I did make it to the top. I held on tightly and looked down. The teacher was staring up at me with an approving smile. Jason was watching me too. Wait, why did I care about the fact that he was watching? I started my way down, being careful not to mess up. I spaced out for a minute, the sounds in the gym becoming clearer than ever before; the sounds of the girls giggling, Jason's I-pod, the teacher tapping his pen on his clip board. Suddenly, my hand slipped and I fell from about seven feet in the air.


End file.
